There have been known conventional technology of recognizing objects contained in an image (e.g. Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3).
The recognition accuracy of an object depends on what the object is. For example, according to the results of PASCAL Visual Object Classes Challenge (VOC2011) which is a contest of object recognition (see Non-Patent Literature 1), the recognition accuracy of some of given twenty objects is about only 60%.